finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Halvung Territory
Halvung Territory is a volcanic region in Final Fantasy XI. It encompasses the twin volcanoes of Zazalda Island and Vozold Island. These islands are ruled over by the Halvung Mercenaries, under the payroll of a Moblin entrepreneur known as Martial Maestro Megomak. This region requires the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion to access. Zones Halvung Surrounding the base of Mount Zhayolm, the city of Halvung is a military fortification built by the Troll Mercenaries. While defensive foundations and mercenary barracks constructed from heat-resistant materials can be found above the surface, the bulk of Halvung is concentrated underground. The subterranean complex is favored by the mercenaries' employers—a faction of Moblins that splintered from Movalpolos in the distant past. The design of Halvung was based on the mobile homeland of the Moblins, with several modifications to allow for the towering frames of the Trolls. The location of Halvung also brings other benefits—cast metal and jewelry crafted using the abundant geothermal energy of the volcano provide a valuable source of black market income. Like Mount Zhayolm, this place is suitable for mining. Throughout the zone are cells where players can rescue NPCs taken hostage after a Besieged event. However, some doors are sealed with a lever that requires a full party of six to open. Mount Zhayolm Found across the ocean from Cape Mazklah, beyond the Sicklemoon Straits, Mount Zhayolm is an active twin volcano that rises from the islands of Vozold and Zazalda. Home to the Troll Mercenaries, the Halvung Territory was once recognized by Aht Urhgan as an independent state of the Empire. The constant rain of volcanic ash combined with occasional emissions of sulfuric gas have created a wasteland almost completely devoid of plant and animal life—an inhospitable land that saw very few travelers before the emergence of the Astral Candescence and the ensuing struggle. The area is divided into two islands: the larger Zazalda Island to the east, and the smaller Vozold Island to the west. There also exists two smaller islands accessible through Halvung. Generally speaking, the more dangerous monsters such as Dahaks are on Vozold Island. Some large metal doors known as the "Gates of Halvung" require a certain key item to open. Due to the volcanic nature of the zone, this place is a hotspot for mining. Prior to the release of Abyssea, this zone was the most popular place for Black Mages, Red Mages, and Scholars to level up, due the fact that both puddings and the larval wamouracampa are ideal targets for manaburn parties or solo mages. With the advent of the add-ons, these camps have been largely abandoned. Navukgo Execution Chamber This small cavern located at the heart of the Halvung Territory is accessible only from Vozold Island, and is buried deep underneath Mount Zhayolm. The treacherous road to the chamber means that adventurers steer clear, venturing there only for a few select battles. It is used as a battlefield for story missions and ISNM. Lebros Cavern An expansive cavern on the eastern side of the Halvung Territory. Filled with lava and other dangers common to the volcanic region the cavern has the been the site of many battle between the Imperial Army and the Troll Mercenaries. This area is one of the six Assault areas. Category:Final Fantasy XI Besieged Regions